New Alice
by lili-gaaralover
Summary: Alice Academy has incountered a persomn who is hiding among the Ementery Class A . Class B is determined to find out why she is so wanted be the teachers and what er alice is


**Everyone I'm done with the series so therefore there are some spoilers for those that haven't then yeah. I do not own this anime or any of the characters. Except one if you know the anime well then you know which one it is. Okay. This is set about a month before graduation since I don't know the timeline I'm not including anything.**

"Yo-chan is it true. There's a middle schooler in Class A?" asked Sumire (Premy).

Yo-chan just called her a Baka. " I wonder how or why shes still in that class. Shes got to be at least 13." Said Mikan.

"She must be stupider then you mIkan." Said Yome. MIkan just grinded her teeth. Everytime she opend her mouth to say somthign Yo-chan would use his alice to let his sprits out.

" She showed up after Mikan." Said Luca.(Ruka)

"Then wouldn't they put her in middle school?"said Permy. " Mabey She really is stupid."

" She Should be here anyminute . I took her medice."Yome repeated. " Yo-chan must have took her crazy pills."

" If shes crazy why is she in the same class as the young kids?"asked Mikan.

Suddenly the door opened and a girls backed into the class room. She was wearing a elemenry boys uniform.On her head were head phones. She was slitly dancing. She slowly turned around. She said somthign but no one really know what it was.

"Hotaru what is she saying ?" Mikan asked.

" She Speaking english. Kokoro can you read her mind and translate . Shes speaking to fast for me."Said Hotaru. She returend to the book she was reading.

" What the hell is wrong with theese kids. Can't they understand me. Hello. Can you hear me? Little japanese kids." Yome repeated.

" YO-CHAN!" she shouted.

" What the hell did you do with my medicine." Yome said." He guys I'm having a hard time understanding her with the music. The song changed again. Somthign about a bed. Ah its talking about the nasty." Yome stopped and hid for cover.

Hotaru stood up and walked up to the girl and handed her a pair of earing and a necklace.

" The translator set. The earing will let you hear what people are saying and translate to any givin language. The necklace will translate what you say to any given language." Said Hotaru as she took of her graduation hat.

The girl put on the necklace and earing and begaon speaking. " Aw japan is so great I get presents. Aw thank you little girl. Any way." She said as she walked tworad yo-chan. In a sweet voice she said." Hey Yo-chan if you don't't give me back my meds then I can't tel you fun stories or play thoose fun games with you. So I really need them." She made a sad face.

" As long as we can listen to all your songs on the Cd." Yo-chan said. He put his hand in his pocket.

" Fine but you might no like on. But when that song coem I'ma have to get premission from everyones siblings or sempias." She looked at Natsume " That would be okay right." He just looked at her and then loked away. " okay whatever. Now Yo-chan." She said a little meaner. Yo-chan gave her a white bottle. As soo n as she got it she took off for the door.But before she could even touch the door Mochiage used his Alice to lift her up.

Her CD player came out her hands and crashed to the floor. " Damit you're paying for that." She screamed at him.

" You going to answer some questions before you leave." Mochiage said. "First up why are you hiding out in class A. Aren't you supposed to be in middle school?"

" Yes but I'm not registered in this school. I snuck in half the year. The teachers have been looking for me ever since." She said. " If your wondering why elementary its because when I came I didn't use the front entrance. I snuck in somewhere but it wasn't the front. Why would you go where it's expected to be most guarded? Anyway I went to the closest thing and it was Class A. I've been there ever since."

" Why are you where a boys uniform?" Said Permy.

" Because the girls' is too short on me so I stole this from some guy."

" What's your Alice?" Asked Nonoko.

" Put me down and I'll Show." She said. She was lowerd and set in fount of the class." Okay I need a voluenteer.Anyone." The kids rasied there hands. She picked the most eager and least egaer. Mikan and Natsume. " What are your names?"

" Sakrua Mikan."Mikan said. She was bounceing up and down. Everyone waited for Natsume's reply.

" Natsume, right?' ssaid the girl." Yo-chan talks about you so much. Okay everyone quite down . I am Cleopatra and I will be showing you my Alice. First I must hug the voluteres.Thanking them for ther coorpoertation." She did so. Everyone gasped as she hugged Natsume. " Thank you. Now I wil write a word on the board and then you wil know what my Alice is." She wrote a word on the board and ran out the room.

" What dose it say?"

" suckers" Hotaru said and continued to read her book.

**Later on that day.**

" Kids have you seen a girls named Cleopatra run though here." Asked Jinno.

" Yeah. She came and left awhile ago." Said Iincho.

" Did she touch anyone of you?" He asked.

" Yeah me and Natsume." Said Mikan.

He gasped. " This is bad I'll be right back." With that he ran out of the room.

"THERE SHE IS GET HER!" shoutted a man form the hall. The Kids in Class B loked out side into the hall to see what was going on. There where teachers surroundign Cleo in the hall. " Becareful. Shes Used her Alice already."

" I'll Take care of this." Said Narumi.

" It wont work she got to the Nullification-girl. Alices won't work." Said Jinno.

" Let me by. We can do this another time. Ten minutes form now would be find for me pl-" Cleopatras pleads were silnced by a cough. " I don't want to hurt anyone so step aside." The teachers stepped forward. Suddenly . Cleopatra took up in flames. She was Covered head to toe in fire. " GET OUT OF MY WAY !" she shouted at them. She didn't wait for ther reply she just simply juped over teachers and students head and ran out of the building.

" Isn't fire Natsume's Alice." Asked Mikan.

**Okay that's the last of it this is the first chappy I hope you like it I'ma put two up in three days after that im gogin to wait for reviews. Your revies is improtant to me so please review. Thanks.**


End file.
